


The Moon Song

by verellie



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verellie/pseuds/verellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagheera was claimed by his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot which is a sequel of my 300-page fan-fiction of The Jungle Book (2016), set in an alternate universe where the characters are shape-shifters.
> 
> Baloo, a big brown bear, was a probation officer and Bagheera, a sexy black panther shifter, was an orphanage caretaker. Saving Mowgli from a marijuana junkie (Kaa), the Moon drew Baloo to find Bagheera. Together, they tried to save Mowgli from Shere Khan. While Bagheera was trying so hard not to fall for Baloo, he couldn't deny that he was as trapped in love as the bear.
> 
> Unfortunately, the fan-fiction isn't written in English. I only have this one-shot in English. If you have free time for shape-shifter's hot scene, please read!

 

 

 **B** aloo was woken up by the sound of car engine. He didn’t have to open his eyes to see that it was Bagheera’s car stopping in front of Jowaki’ Orphanage. The sleepyheaded bear looked through the window’s glass. Colorless reflection of himself was painted over the night version of the quiet neighborhood. The clear sky gleamed with the overlying stars that look like glowing sand on a dark blue beach. The lamps were turned off but the street was still tenderly lit by the fat and round moon that was about to full.

Baloo closed his eyes and let out a long moan as he was being showered by the charming silver light. The moon’s power pulled at his skin. The moonlight rubbed his back, waking up his bear. Empowered it. Set it free. Today wasn’t full moon yet but Baloo could feel the strength crawling underneath his skin.

Baloo heard the sound of closing door. He threw off the blanket and walked downstairs. He sniffed the air to find Bagheera. The big cat’s alluring scent filled his nose and told him that his lover was in the kitchen.

Bagheera was drinking a cup of water when Baloo entered the room. Bagheera wore a grey suit, a light blue shirt completed with a navy tie. The pant hugged his slim waist and his long legs perfectly. As always, Bagheera was clean shaved. Although, his hair was a bit disheveled and was roughly swept-back, Bagheera looked as neat as the next man he could walk on a red carpet and shake hand with the President. Only the dark circles under his eyes gave him away.

The black panther gave Baloo the sweetest smile on earth. “Hey. Sorry I woke you up.”

Baloo smiled back. “How was the hearing?”

“It went smoothly as far as I knew.”

“You look wearly.”

“I’m a little bit tired.” Bagheera emptied the cup in one gulp then placed it on the dining table. “I want a hug.”

“No. You want a bear hug.” Baloo reached out and yanked Bagheera to his chest. Bagheera willingly complied. Baloo wrapped his arms around his lover and took in a lungful of Bagheera’s refreshing scent. Bagheera smelled good enough to eat. The panther rubbed his face to Baloo’s hairy chest and purred as if it was the most natural thing to do for a deadly panther.

From Bagheera’s behavior, Bagheera accepted Baloo as the alpha in their relationship. There could be no doubt of it. But being the alpha didn’t mean having the upper hand. It was all about respect. Baloo was glad Bagheera thought highly of him, respected him, and he wasn’t going to abuse that feeling.

Baloo cupped Bagheera’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. Bagheera leaned to the gentle touch and heat up the kiss with his tongue. Baloo sucked Bagheera’s tongue until he heard the protesting sound. He released Bagheera’s and push his own into Bagheera’s mouth, teasing and tasting his lover. Only when they both couldn’t breathe did they stop. Their lips parted just long enough for both to inhale. But breathing wasn’t as important as the kiss. Baloo hungrily nipped at Bagheera’s neck and the hot lip-smashing was started over.

The hard-ons were hard to miss. As Baloo was dominating Bagheera’s lips, the sexy panther was thrusting his hips seductively. The bear seized Bagheera’s round ass and growled.

“You’re wearing too many pieces of cloth.” Baloo pulled Bagheera close, rubbing their crotches together. His fangs already dropped and he was rock hard. The little bear down there was throbbing.

Bagheera gasped for breath. “Don’t tear it. This is my favorite suit.”

“Then you’d better not wear it in front of me again.” Baloo clenched his jaw.

Bagheera laughed. He pushed Baloo’s chest and slid down. But Baloo caught his arm and pulled him up. “No.” The bear demanded. “I am going to fuck you.”

Bagheera’s cheek was hot. The big cat eyed Baloo’s hardening crotch and gulped. But Baloo didn’t hear any objection. Bagheera only parted his moistened lips slightly.

When the tip of Bagheera’s tongue slipped out, Baloo wanted no more of waiting. He attacked Bagheera’s mouth until the panther couldn’t stand straight then he threw Bagheera over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut.

“Shush! You will wake up the kids!”

Baloo laid Bagheera in the untidy bed. “I’m sorry. I forgot.” He got a smile and a rub on the cheek for his apology. Baloo’s hand went to Bagheera’s groin. He squeezed but he didn’t put any pressure on it. Bagheera pulled him closely and bit his neck.

“Take my clothes off.” Baloo heard Bagheera whisper. He did as told and found that nothing was more blessed than the naked Bagheera under the moonlight. He yanked his pant down and joined his lover in the bed, crawling between Bagheera’s legs.

Baloo kissed Bagheera thigh while the panther was looking at him with hooded eyes full of lust. Baloo’s eyes wandered across Bagheera’s body, absorbing the beauty of everything that was his. Thanks to the moon.

“Should I tell you that vaseline’s on the bedstand?” Bagheera’s soft voice sounded like honey melted with tempting laughters. Baloo hurriedly grasped it. He stuffed a pillow under Bagheera’s hips and drove into his true love’s welcoming scent.

He sucked Bagheera’s nipples until they were hard and red. And then he teased them with the tip of his tongue. Bagheera squirmed under him. The big cat thrusted his hips up, smearing wetness to Baloo’s huffing chest, yearning for attention. Baloo squeezed the back of Bagheera’s thighs and lifted them up. The warm tongue trailed down until he met with Bagheera’s throbbing cock. He licked it up and down a few times and then put the head into his mouth, taking it slowly. Bagheera let out a loud moan. By the way his hips bucked, Baloo knew that Bagheera wanted to ram his mouth but the panther was holding back his libido. So Baloo quickened his pace. He moved up and down sucking ravenously. Bagheera hand found Baloo’s bobbing head. Those long legs wanted to wrap around Baloo’s shoulder but the bear grabbed the ankles and nailed them to the mattress, spreading Bagheera wide.

Bagheera hissed and panted heavily. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come in two minutes.”

Baloo grinned at his lover. He coated his fingers with vaseline and let them find the way to intrude Bagheera’s body. At first, the entrance was tight but Bagheera cooperated. Desperately cooperated. Baloo spat on his hand. He prepared Bagheera a bit more. Baloo put the second finger in. He made Bagheera jump when his fingers hit something inside. Bagheera abruptly grabbed Baloo’s shoulder and clung to it.

“Your claws. Let it out. Mark me.” Baloo ordered with a hoarse voice. Bagheera did it obediently. The black panther squeezed Baloo’s shoulder and dragged his sharp claw down, scratching Baloo across the back. The wound stung but Baloo was so proud when he sensed the smell of his own blood that hung in the air mixed with the smell of their arousal.

Baloo positioned himself between Bagheera and slowly pressed inside. The warmth of Bagheera’s body flooded to him. Bagheera smiled. He placed his hand on the nape of Baloo’s neck and pulled Baloo down for a kiss.

A long promising kiss.

Bagheera bit Baloo’s lower lip. Then the big cat let it go with a lopsided smile. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

Baloo didn’t need to be challenged twice. He pinned Bagheera’s fists at the sides of his head and pounded into the lethally seductive panther. Bagheera’s hole embraced him tightly while the big cat was rubbing the hard cock to Baloo’s belly. Bagheera’s moans inflamed him. Baloo pulled out long enough to flip Bagheera so that Bagheera was on his stomach. The bear dragged his lover’s hips up and thrust inside again. In and out. In and out. Bagheera thrust back. Baloo fisted his palm around Bagheera’s cock and jerked him off until Bagheera was out of breath.

Baloo bore his fangs and let out a low groan. “Fuck. I want to shift.”

“Then shift.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I want to get fucked by a bear.” Bagheera said earnestly. He arched his body and squeezed his butthole.

Baloo growled at the back of Bagheera’s head. “You aren’t helping.”

“But I really want… ah!”

The fangs broke the dark skin and dug deep. Baloo lifted Bagheera from the mattress, wrapped him with two powerful arms and yanked the panther down. Bagheera took him all. Baloo pulled Bagheera’s shoulder with his teeth. His left hand pumped Bagheera’s cock eagerly, the right hand teased the nipple as he hit Bagheera with pleasure from behind. The big cat squeaked. His body tightened around Baloo’s shaft. And then Baloo’s hand was coated with warm cum. Bagheera thrust into his fist several times until he had nothing more to give. The dark body got limp like all of the power had run out.

Baloo carefully slipped out as he misted Bagheera’s flawless back with loving kisses. He put Bagheera down on the mattress.

The panther was breathing slowly. Baloo looked at Bagheera’s well-fucked expression. His cheeks were as red as his puff-up lips. His eyelids were heavy. Bagheera was drooling. As he wiped Bagheera clean, Baloo couldn’t help being very proud of himself that he was the one painted that color on Bagheera’s face. He rested himself behind his lover and pulled Bagheera to his chest.

“I love you.” Baloo whispered.

Too bad Bagheera didn’t hear him because the black panther was already asleep.

 

 

The End


End file.
